User blog:Rptrackmaster17/New Trackmaster and Plarail ideas
Okay, this is my first blog ever this is about thomas trackmaster and plarail thomas and friends merchindise ideas. Plarail Engines 3 and 4 packs TS-01 Redesigned Thomas with Annie and Clarabel (Similar to 2012 Thomas from Fisher Price but has the same motor as TS-19) TS-02 Redesigned Edward with Red Coaches (Similar to 2012 Edward from Fisher Price but has the same motor as TS-19) TS-03 Redesigned Henry (Similar to 2012 Henry from Fisher Price but has the same motor as TS-19) with Grey flatbed (a little bit longer than the one with TS-14 Harvey) with the Sodor Flag and Flagpole (removable) and brakevan. TS-04 Gordon (with CGI face and CGI tender) with 2 express coaches (regular express coach and brakecoach). TS-06 Redesigned Percy with 2 mail cars and grey brakevan (Similar to 2012 Percy from Fisher Price but has the same motor as TS-19) TS-11 Redesigned Toby with Season 18 Henrietta, CGI Troublesome Truck, and Elsie (Similar to 2012 Thomas from Fisher Price but has the same motor as TS-19) TS-21 Stanley with Log Car, Blue Troublesome Truck, and Grey Caboose TS-22 Powerful Gordon (Same as old pack but with the picture of the Tomy engine on the box instead) TS-23 Redesigned Diesel with Troublesome Truck, Troublesome Tanker Car, and the Spiteful Brakevan TS-24: CGI Duck with 2014 Scruffey and Black brakevan (Similar to his old model but wth new face, GWR and, his number 8 decals is now painted onto the engine instead of being a sticker) TS-25 Full CGI Oliver with his Red Coach and Full CGI Toad (Same as his old model but now has black siderods, green wheels, black footplate, lampirons, a lamp, larger number and GWR decals.Toad has a new CGI face, absence of white lining, 2 lamps on the sides of him, and black wheels.) TS-26 Redesigned Diesel with a CGI Troublesome Truck, Troublesome Tanker Car, and a Black Brakevan (Similar to 2012 Diesel from Fisher Price but has the same motor as TS-19) TS-27 Paxton with grey hopper car with slate (Slate can flip to either Slate or empty), a CGI Troublesome Truck, and a Black Brakevan (Similar to Paxton from Fisher Price but has the same motor as TS-19) TS-28 Busy Bee James with Gray Flatbed (redesigned) TS-29 Dash with Grey Log Car, and Green Caboose TS-30 Bash with Green Log Car and Grey Caboose TS-31 Full CGI Bill with Flatbed with Pumpkins, and Black brakevan TS-32 Full CGI Ben with Flatbed with Pumpkins, and Grey brakevan TS-33 Lady with Purple Troublesome Truck, and Purple brakevan TS-34 Scared James with Yells Rock Truck (Scared verson of TS-05) TS-35: Splatter with works unit Coach and freight car Dieselworks logo (Freight car is Similar to the one that comes with Trackmaster Talking Diesel but the size of a normal troublesome truck or freight car). TS-36 Dodge with works unit Coach and Fish van TS-37 Billy with chicken van and Grey brakevan TS-38 Whiff with freight car with garbage and grey brakevan. TS-39 Marion with freight car with dirt TS-40 Full CGI Diesel 10 with gold trucks TS-41 Timothy with 2 red trucks TS-42 Gator with Tarped green freight car, and Green brakevan TS-43 Scrached James (Scratched version of TS-05) Single Packs The Packaging looks Similar to the KF line of trains and rolling stock except the engines are currently in a blue and yellow packaging with Thomas in the corner and a CGI illustration of the character from the TV series. They are numbered under "TSSP". But that never appear in the TV series has the model of the engine on the box. ones that are not in full CGI have a picture when the last time in the TV series on the box. Engines with a * are engines that are exclusive to this pack. Engines with a ** are now excusive to this pack *TSSP-01 Thomas *TSSP-02 Percy *TSSP-03 Toby *TSSP-04 Duck *TSSP-05 Bill *TSSP-06 Ben *TSSP-07 Diesel 10 *TSSP-08 Splatter *TSSP-09 Dodge *TTSP-10 Whiff *TTSP-11 Dash *TSSP-12 Bash *TSSP-13 Diesel *TSSP-14 Paxton *TSSP-15 BoCo *TTSP-16 Stanley *TSSP-17 Oliver *TSSP-18 Charlie *TSSP-19 Flynn *TSSP-20 Luke *TSSP-21 Gator* *TSSP-22 Shocked Percy *TSSP-23 Mavis** *TSSP-24 Stepney** (new face) *TSSP-25 Rosie *TSSP-26 Skarloey (Faceliift of his old plarail model but now has CGI face, and a lamp)** *TSSP-27 Rheneas (Same as his Trackmaster model but a Tomy flat type motor, a Faceliift of his Trackmaster model but now has CGI face, and a lamp)* *TSSP-28 Sir Handel (Faceliift of his old plarail model but now has Silver Buffers, CGI face, and a lamp)* *TSSP-29 Peter Sam (Facelift of his Trackmater model, He has a CGI face, a lamp, moving siderods ,painted windows and whistle and a proper Giesl Ejector funnel like his TV series model)*. * TSSP-30 Rusty (Faceliift of his old plarail model but now has CGI face, and air vents which they are painted on not a sticker) *TSSP-31 Duncan* *TSSP-32 Godred* *TSSP-33 Ernest* *TSSP-34 Wilfred* *TSSP-35 Culdee* *TSSP-36 Shane Dooiney* *TSSP-37 Patrick* *TSSP-38 Alaric* *TSSP-39 Eric* *TTSP-40 Fearless Freddie RC Engines When Plarail copies trackmaster's 2012 Models they are Tomy instead. They are numbered under "TSRC" *TSRC-01 R/C Thomas with Annie and Clarabel *TSRC-02 R/C Percy with mail car and Caboose *TSRC-03 R/C Diesel with Dieselworks Truck and Red slate car *TSRC-04 R/C Diesel 10 with 2 troublesome trucks *TSRC-05 R/C Victor with Steamworks van and Steamworks truck with spare parts 2 pack engines You may know some engines of plarail comes in this packaging except the engines are currently in a blue and yellow packaging with Thomas in the corner and a CGI illustration of the character from the TV series. They are numbered under "TSDP". But that never appear in the TV series has the model of the engine on the box. ones that are not in full CGI have a picture when the last time in the TV series on the box. Engines with a * are engines that are exclusive to this pack. Engines with a ** are now excusive to this pack. *TSDP-01 Thomas with Blue Van *TSDP-02 Edward *TSDP-03 Henry *TSDP-04 Gordon *TSDP-05 James *TSDP-06 Percy *TDSP-07 Toby with Henrietta *TSDP-08 Duck with Scruffy *TSDP-09 Donald *TSDP-10 Douglas *TSDP-11 Oliver with his Red Coach *TSDP-12 Hank* (he looks like his new trackmaster model) *TSDP-13 Ferdinand (Looks like his Trackmaster model but with a Tomy motor). *TSDP-14 Charlie with Red Brakevan *TSDP-15 Hiro Rolling Stock Brakevans *RSB-01 The spiteful Brakevan *RSB-02 Toad *RSB-03 Red Brakevan *RSB-04 Yellow Brakevan *RSB-05 Green Brakevan *RSB-06 Blue Brakevan *RSB-07 Indigo Brakevan *RSB-08 Purple Brakevan *RSB-09 Light Grey Brakevan *RSB-10 Grey Brakevan *RSB-11 Dark Grey Brakevan *RSB-12 Black Brakevan Category:Blog posts